Wherever I Go
| season = 4 | number = 13 | image = Wherever I go.png | airdate = January 16, 2011 | previous = I Am Mamaw, Hear Me Roar! | next= Series End | writer = Michael Poryes & Steven Peterman | director = Bob Koherr | guest = Shanica Knowles Anna Maria Perez de Taglé Mitchel Musso }}Wherever I Go is the 13th episode of the fourth season of Hannah Montana. It is also the series finale and a two part special, meaning that the series has ended. Summary Just as the girls are preparing for college orientation, Miley is offered a plum role in a movie that will be filming overseas. Jackson is compelled to find a job, but his lack of experience leaves him with few options. Full plot Miley gets an offer from Steven Spielberg and Tom Cruise to star in a movie. However, filming is in Paris, and will take a year, making her incapable of going to college with her best friend, Lilly. She keeps this from Lilly, and tries to get Lilly to come to the decision of not wanting to go to college with Miley, when they drive to Stanford University for a weekend orientation. Lilly, however, is just happy to be able to go to school with her best friend. Finally, Miley reveals the movie deal to Lilly, and they get into an argument, where Lilly says to Miley that she would never want to go anywhere with her again. On the car ride home, Lilly further declares that she is moving back in with her father. Distraught, Miley discusses her dilemma with Jackson, and he suggests that Miley should have asked for Lilly to join her in Paris. Miley then hugs Jackson, and Robby declares it a touching moment for him. Miley realizes that the real reason Lilly was upset was because they have done everything together, and Miley didn't ask Lilly to come with her to Paris. Miley then asks for Lilly to come with her to Paris, and they both decide to go to Paris together. Miley and Lilly's respective boyfriends, Jesse and Oliver, meet up with them at the airport to see them before their trip. Oliver gives Lilly some key words that force her to second guess her decision. Before getting onto the plane, Lilly tells Miley that she has decided to go to college after all, even if it means being without Miley. Miley and Lilly begin their lives apart backed by a duet sung by the two actresses. The music eventually centers in Lilly's dorm where she gets a knock on her door. She opens the door to reveal Miley, who declares, "I'm Miley, I'm your new roommate." Miley tells Lilly that there will always be movies, concerts, and tours for her to do, but she will only have one chance to go to college with her best friend. The two hug, and then a montage of images from the course of the show is displayed through the credits with the song "I'll Always Remember You" as the series ends. Main Cast * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart * Emily Osmet as Lilly Truscott * Jason Earls as Jackson Stewart * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart * Moises Arias as Rico Guest Starring * Shanica Knowles as Amber Addison * Anna Maria Perez De Tagle as Ashley Dewitt * Drew Roy as Jesse * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken * Tammin Sursok as Siena Featured Music * Miley Cyrus - Wherever I Go Karaoke * Miley Cyrus - I'll Always Remember You Karaoke Memorable Quotes :Rico Jackson when he gives him the new job: You're my best frieeeehh.hh.hhh... frieehhhhehh..friend (quickly in a whisper). :Miley Robby Ray after he hangs up on Steven Spielberg: Oversized sweatshirt buying Daddy who just said three time Academy Award winning director-producer of Jaws, Jurassic Park, ET, Men In Black 1 ''and ''2 wants me to start in his next big blockbuster opposite of'' Mission: Impossible'' hunky hunk Tom Cruise say WHAT?}} :Rico'"Jackson: BACKWARDS BUBBLE HEAD! :'''JacksonRico: FAT FACED FREAK!}} : Trivia *This is the series finale for ''Hannah Montana. *Miley got the chance to do a movie in Europe for a year with Tom Cruise and Steven Spielberg. *Jackson gets a job as a video game tester. *Jackson and Rico become friends. *Miley and Lilly go to college together, which is the final scene of the series. *This was the second episode to show flashbacks. *This was the final appearances of Miley Stewart, Jackson Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Robby Ray Stewart and Rico. *Oliver and Jesse made guest appearances. *Amber and Ashley, also made guest appearances. *The final song of the series was, "I'll Always Remember You". *The final spoken words of the series were said by Lilly. "I know!" **Originally the writers wanted Miley to say the last words of the series but Osment tossed in one final line so that she could have the honor of being the one to close out the series. **Emily Osment stated this in a tweet. https://twitter.com/emilyosment/status/899728489384955905 *There is an alternate ending of the episode, where the whole series was Miley Cyrus' imagination when she was a child. Gallery References Category:Finale Category:One hour specials Category:2011